my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Our Hero Academia: Chapter 50
Dark Fireworks Little time to plan, having already been thrown into the battlefield along with Tali, her partner, Griselle had to devise a strategy as the battle went on. As with a few of her teachers, Griselle had a bit of knowledge on what their Quirks were, as well as some of their most recognized feats in their career as heroes. "Round 2 it seems." Griselle stated, she and Tali had been a team once before and were quite the capable duo. Now they'd been placed together again for what could decide so much more for their future at this school. "Round 2 indeed." Tali said while stretching her limbs, finding some sort of relief of a sensation now that her quirk had properly returned to its full height and strength. "So then, what is the game plan for this fight?" Before the two of them stood a whole city district, filled more with small houses rather than tall buildings, of which there were only two. It was much like a Townhouse. Throughout the whole place were many spotlights, facing different ways, yet, sheding light upon the streets and houses nonetheless. In the distance, some of the spotlights were randomly off, although, one could be seen lighting up. Eki Yoiowari had no need to spare more words to both students and merely awaited within the city at an unknown location. He was sure the words given before the whole trial would be enough. Griselle glanced over to Tali, an unsure expression hidden by her helmet. "This was so sudden I don't have much of a plan. We'll have to figure something out as we go. As much as I hate running in without a plan, we don't have much time to think anything over." Tali nodded. "Fair enough. Make it up as we go? Sounds good enough, but do make sure to tell me more when you figure something out." Tali said as she walked ahead. She knew all but nothing of her teacher's quirk, but considering their choice, she could only assume that she would be hard pressed against him. "Let's get this show on the road." She said with a final crack of the neck befoer charging her body with Photonic Electrons. Griselle nodded, activating her quirk as a sign of the battle soon beginning. She had been feeling good about herself lately, and had a streak of great achievements. And she was intent on keeping that record going for as long as possible. "Agreed. The gate should be this way, let's keep an eye out for Mr. Yoiowari." Could it really just be one eye to keep out for Eki? A place that was filled with all kinds of light sources was something quite into his favor, if they glanced to some of their sides, they could indeed notice that what stood before them was not concrete, not anymore. In fact, at some selective places on the ground, the floor gave way to darkness and several holes, big enough for a human to slip through, littered the scenario. All of them, without making any kind of sound, had opened themselves due to Eki's quirk, which made use of his darkness tendril to shift something else into that very darkness. This Darkness was pretty much moldable, thus, Eki used it as he saw fit, even if it could only last for but a few minutes due to the incredible amount of darkness created. These many holes were created on the notion that they would possible and rapidly swallow either one or both, Griselle and Tali, sending them in a trip down to the location's sewers, though, not just a single layer below, but several. As stated, through that very tendril Eki could extend the usage of his power by several meters, truly not needing to stay in close quarters to his targets at all times. With such action choices, the teacher sought to separate, even if temporarily, both his students and throw them into locations of which they weren't used to. Should either fall through the holes like Eki planned, given their sudden appearance, they would find themselves on an underground building or on the lower levels of the sewers. These places, much like the surface, had several light devices pouring brightness into them. Griselle was quick to take note of these dark patches, holding out her hands to be sure Tali noticed if she hadn't already. She assessed the situation, not sure what these pits were placed here to do. She took out two needles, throwing one straight through the obstacle, noting that they didn't trigger automatically. She threw the second directly at one of the pits for any reaction, discovering that the patch swallowed it whole. "Perhaps we should keep off the ground, that seems the safest option for handling this." Tali only so barely managed to avoid the black pit, and much due to Griselle's interference. Tali listened through the entirety of her partner's plan. Tali nodded as she spoke: "Sounds like a plan. And I think I know just the way to do it." She said as she crouched down and signalled for Griselle to climb her back. After having done so, Tali rose back up before shaping her photons and electrons into a multitude of strings. After her weapon of choice had been made, Tali proceeded to throw the strings forward and up on the buildings, and after that she threw themselves up and forward, swinging fro building to building, attempting to take the fastest route to the exit, all while avoiding the pitchblack holes in the ground.